People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications render visual effects through a display and enable users to provide input associated with the applications' operations.
Recently, devices of limited display size have penetrated the customer markets successfully. In some instances, limited purpose devices such as tablets have replaced multi-purpose devices such as laptops for use in media consumption. Another consumer consumption pattern shifting towards limited purpose devices includes consumption of fixed format documents. Fixed format documents assemble content to resemble paper productions. Such documents provide a familiar format to the user. In addition, added features such as text search and page scrolling improve on user interactivity compared to traditional sources of media such as paper productions. However, applications presenting fixed format documents are unable to re-assemble the contents of the documents to match the display size limitations of devices presenting the documents. Display size limitations may inconvenience users by displaying small portions of the fixed format documents and forcing users to scroll endlessly to reach desired content. Zoom in and out functions seldom resolve display size limitations because font size becomes unreadable if using zoom out beyond an eye's resolution limit.